


waiting for the right words

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, Short & Sweet, drabble challenge, shfanficnexus, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: challenge prompt: "it was you the whole time"





	waiting for the right words

**Author's Note:**

> the shfanficnexus is holding their first prompt challenge and I am nothing if not determined to prove that I can write a whole story in five hundred words or so - I blame my writing course, personally. 
> 
> anyway, this was a lot of fun, and I'd like to express all my love and gratitude to the fellow members of the [shfanficnexus](https://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com/), and especially our so benevolent leader [jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetTheFreakingSalt). I hope you all enjoy - keeping this quiet was considerably difficult for a chatterbox such as myself, but I think the secret proved worth it.  
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> title from ‘black butterflies and déjà vu’ by the maine

 

Fourteen.

 

There are fourteen hours until Alec goes away to college, until he drives up to Cambridge and starts his new life, studying law and social sciences because he wants to do good in the world as much as he wants to do good by his parents.

 

Fourteen hours left for Magnus to finally confess the feelings he’s been harbouring since they were thirteen, feelings he’s locked away so tightly that the idea of letting them out in the open is suffocating.

 

He doesn’t have a choice anymore, though. He can’t let Alec leave without letting him know – even if he doesn’t feel the same, and it’s foolish to hope he might, Magnus has to be honest.

 

It’s a fact. The sky is blue, the Devil Wears Prada is a cinematic masterpiece, and Magnus is in love with his best friend.

 

* * *

  

Alec’s lying face-down on his bed lamenting his own misfortune – because he’s been in love with his best friend for five years, and his own cowardice has left him out of time - when his attention is drawn to an almost metallic _tink_ near his window. 

 

At first, he thinks that he’s imagining it.

 

Except, it continues - repetitive, and a little obnoxiously persistent, until Alec pulls himself up with a weary sigh and shuffles towards the window, wanting nothing more in this moment than to be left alone to drown in his own self-pity.

 

It seems the universe has other ideas.

 

“Magnus?”

 

It’s late, and dark, and his best friend who he’s ridiculously in love with is standing beneath his window, arm curved to throw another stone.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ arm falls to his side.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Alec’s traitorous heart stutters in his chest as he stares down at Magnus.

 

“Fourteen hours.” Magnus states. “There are fourteen hours until you leave for Cambridge and that means that I’m running out of time.”

 

Magnus glances around, sheepishly, as though only just realising the position he’s found himself in, before staring up at Alec with an earnest hope that is heartbreaking. “It’s you,” He says. “It was you the whole time, Alexander, I – I love you. I’m _in_ love with you, and I just – I needed you to know that.”

 

“You-“ Alec shakes his head, and then he’s dashing out the room, down the stairs that creak like ghosts in the wind and through the heavy oak doors, his thoughts drowned out by the thudding of his heart.

 

“How long?” He asks, once he’s reached Magnus, his breath rough against his throat.

 

‘Too long,” Magnus bites nervously at his bottom lip. “I should have told you sooner.”

 

“You’ve told me now.” Alec reaches for Magnus’ hands, folded across his chest, and squeezes them. “The timing could have been better, but I didn’t speak up either.”

 

“We’re idiots,” Magnus lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Alec’s. “I could have followed you.”

 

“We’ll make it work.” Alec promises.

 

He knows they will – because that’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> if we're lucky, this might not be the last thing posted this coming week...
> 
>  
> 
> links - for those interested:
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [biconicbarnes](https://mobile.twitter.com/biconicbarnes) for general fandom mess + small threads
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: [here](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
